Return to Me
by Dakota Reighn
Summary: This story covers how each character returned to Alexandria for the play and how their lives were changed after it. Please Read and Review! Finished Story.
1. Chapter 1: Garnet's Grief

Welcome to my world of final Fantasy 9! This is a really sad attempt at a FF fanfiction but I did my best. It was written several years again when I didn't have the perfected writing skills I have now. It's kind of a short squeal to the very ending of the game. It makes me better thinking that I know what happened in the time that elapses and you never know what happens. So I write fanfiction about it. I hope you enjoy this nice story, and check out some of my other works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Don't read unless you plan to REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Final Fantasy 9. I do not own any names, places or things mentioned in this story. All I can credit myself with is the storyline of this story.  
  
Return to me  
  
Chapter I: Garnet's grief  
  
Garnet stared out the gates of her castle. This day was like any other. She stood and stared for many hours, ignoring the orders of Beatrix and Steiner. She knew in her heart that one day he would return to her. When the sun would set, she would journey back into her castle. It had been almost two years since that fateful day. Garnet still refused to accept the fact that he could be dead.  
  
She went into her royal chamber and sat down in her chair before her vanity. There were heavy bags under her eyes. Never until his "death" the young princess look so ugly. She took her hairpiece from her hair and set it atop her vanity. She exchanged it for a hairbrush, and began to brush her long black hair. It had regrown since their adventurers together.  
  
As she set down her brush, her fingers ran against the jeweled black closed box that sat before her, unopened for quite awhile. The top was slightly top, as she squeezed her finger in-between the opening. The once princess, now queen's entire existence, and propose in life sat dormant in that box. She lifted the top open slowly, gazing inside of it. A crown sat inside, and seemed to peer back at her.  
  
Beautifully jeweled, is fit around her head snug and flattering. Garnet didn't pick it up; she just laid her hand in the box and gently touched the crown's side with her index finger. A sharp rap at the door made the young queen jump. She closed the box and stood up, opening the door to her dressing room slightly. Outside the door was a small white envelope.  
  
Garnet bent down to pick it up. She turned it over to find that the other side was plain and blank. She opened slowly, cautious of what might be inside. There was an invitation enclosed. There was going to be a reunion play performed by the group Tantalus. A smile crossed the young queen's face, the first smile in a long time.  
  
Her eyes wondered upon the invitation, seeing as the date was set for two weeks from tomorrow. The anniversary of his disappearance some called it his death. The queen slipped the invitation back into its envelope, and proceeded into her bedroom. Next to her bed was a large cage. A white sheet was draped over it. The queen tugged on one side of the sheet, causing it to slide of onto the floor.  
  
Inside it sat two beautiful yellow canaries. Garnet smiled as she saw them, they gave her so many memories of the past four years. Even though they reminded her of the first night they met, it was the beginning of the short time they spent together, the short love they never expressed. Taped onto the cage, a white note type card had the words "I want to be your canary" printed neatly upon it 


	2. Chapter 2: Vivi's return

Last time on Return To Me: Her eyes wondered upon the invitation, seeing as the date was set for two weeks from tomorrow. The anniversary of his disappearance some called it his death. The queen slipped the invitation back into its envelope, and proceeded into her bedroom. Next to her bed was a large cage. A white sheet was draped over it. The queen tugged on one side of the sheet, causing it to slide of onto the floor. Inside it sat two beautiful yellow canaries. Garnet smiled as she saw them, they gave her so many memories of the past four years. Even though they reminded her of the first night they met, it was the beginning of the short time they spent together, the short love they never expressed. Taped onto the cage, a white note type card had the words "I want to be your canary" printed  
  
Return to Me  
  
Chapter II: Vivis return  
  
Although his sons were busy else where, Vivi sat alone in his house in the Black Mage Village. His sons had all moved to Alexandria, he was preparing for the trip there himself. News of the play spread quickly. One of his sons had already gotten tickets to it. Life had treated the young mage well. Surrounded by only a few other mages, he was kept company by the many survivors of Bran Bral.  
  
The small baby chocobo say next to him. Vivi placed a gloved hand onto the top of her head. The chocobo squeaked slightly, giving her approval. It was quiet in the village, even with the bustling lives of the survivors of the now destroyed Bran Bral. Picking up the pieces of their lives in this New World, the eight friends had to do the same after the untimely death of one of their own, their friend.  
  
Minkoto had lived with Vivi a short time. Both were trying to get over the grief of a lost friend, and brother. Vivi's chocobo's name was Xiang, a name picked by Minkoto in honor of her mother. The chocobo was old enough to ride that was how Vivi was playing on going to Alexandria. She was a gold chocobo, able too cross-mountains and waters.  
  
He led her outside and tied her onto the perk. Picking up a small bag he tied it to her saddle. Mounting her, he untied the perk and fassedned the reins to her bridal. A swift tug on her reins brought her into a swift trot. Vivi stopped at Minkoto's new house to offer her a ride to Alexandria.  
  
From news from locals around her house, she had already left for Alexandria on a chocobo she rented from the newly built stable. The play was in only a few short hours. Vivi had better hurry if he'd want to make it from the forgotten continent to the grand Alexandria Castle. Vivi's eldest son greeted him at the ticket booth. Surrounded by his seven sons, Vivi remembered the good times he felt when Zidane was around.  
  
Vivi left Xiang at the stables, knowing she would be just fine, and behave herself. His son handed out the tickets, and he looked up into the sky as the newly rebuilt Tantalus theater ship flew close overhead, ready to dock at the castle. He wouldn't have to sneak into the play this year, even though that was the day he met Puck and the others, the day he first Zidane.  
  
He looked down at his ticket, he was sure this time it was a real ticket. The mage was now fourteen, and nearing the end of his life span. He was becoming frail, tired and weak. If anyone was aware of this, it was Minkoto. She had seen his everyday tasks become hard for the once young mage to do.  
  
Vivi had spent two year without Zidane, but it seemed as is he was still with him. Zidane had change Vivi's life in so many ways. He made him a better person and a much stronger one as well. He learned how to use his magic better, including new magic spells he never thought he could master. He gave him a reason to go and shearh for the very reason he existed, and the reason he was where he was.  
  
Vivi and his sons made their way to the ticket holder line. Many faces he recognized by couldn't put names with them. His age was catching up with him, as he knew what was happening. They handed their tickets to the holder and made their way into the castle, hoping to b reunited with faces whose names he could remember. 


	3. Chapter 3: Freya's Love

Last time on Return to Me: Vivi and his sons made their way to the ticket holder line. Many faces he recognized by couldn't put names with them. His age was catching up with him, as he knew what was happening. They handed their tickets to the holder and made their way into the castle, hoping to b reunited with faces whose names he could remember.  
  
Return To Me  
  
Chapter III: Freya's Love  
  
Freya stood at the entrance of the destroyed Burmecia the rain had stopped. Freya heard a familiar voice call her name from behind her. Her eyes went wide. Freya couldn't believe her eyes, her beloved Sir Fratly stood at the very entrance of Burmecia. She began to walk over to him slowly, as if in disbelieve. He smiled at her, after so many years some of his memory had returned to him.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak. Fratley raised his hand and covered her mouth. Freya's Kain's Lance slipped from her hand, making a loud clang against the cobblestone street of Burmecia. Fratley smiled, setting his own lance on a wall Freya was standing against. Speaking with a tender voice, the voice Freya remembered.  
  
"Freya, I knew I would find you here. I promised that I would come back to you." Fratley said reaching out and taking her hand in his own. Freya was still disbelieving that Fratley was here and that he remembered her. She waited for this day her entire life, and she was afraid that she might have missed it while she was traveling with Zidane.  
  
"Fratley, you remember my name, but how? Your memory is gone." Freya said with tars almost coming to her eyes. She remembered that painful day that he left, then only to return with no memory. Now he was back and he remembered her name. The memories of the destruction of Burmecia were also coming back. That was the day the group met Kuja.  
  
"A few things came back to me. Like the promise, you and everything about Burmecia. Some things are still a bit fuzzy. Like things about myself, my fighting skills and the places I've been. I'm sorry for what I must have put you through Freya. I'm hoping I can make amends to you and hopefully you can help me remember. I promised you that I would come back to Burmecia for you, after I had seen the world." Fratley said tightening the grip on her hand. Freya's cheeks were wet with tears as he spoke.  
  
Freya's eyes had filled with tears just knowing he remembered his promise made her so happy. Fratley released her hands and wiped away some of her tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Freya could do nothing but smile and use one of her hands to wipe the other cheek. Reaching down to pick up her lance, Fratley took his lance from the wall next to them.  
  
They talked sitting on the ruined fountain of Burmecia. Fratley had agreed to travel with her to Alexandria to see the play. He remember meeting Zidane and the others in Burmecia before it was attack by the Queen Brahne's army but he had no knowledge of what had happened to Zidane. All Freya wanted to do was spend the rest of her life with Fratley now and nothing would come between that.  
  
Freya couldn't take her mind off Zidane since the day she saw him last. She shouldn't have let him stay behind, or not alone. Freya knew that even a Kuja in a near death state wouldn't be able to turn over a new leaf. She could only imagine the things Kuja could have done to him when he had Zidane alone. She shook her head to get those thoughts from her mind.  
  
Zidane was even more stubborn than Freya and it ate her up inside. She was furious with herself for letting him stay, she was even angry with him for staying. There was no way Kuja or Zidane could have survived if Kuja was still pure evil. Not to mention the entire place was falling down and Freya had a feeling Kuja lured Zidane to the very bottom.  
  
Freya and Fratley prepared for the trip to Alexandria together and left the morning of the play. The walk they planned was silent, after Freya explained what had happened the day they all saw each other last. She was excited to see everyone again, but she knew it would be hard for them all. Seeing the play again, that was what started it all. Freya was only sad that she wasn't there from the very beginning. 


	4. Chapter 4: Eiko's Dream

Last time of Return to Me: Freya and Fratley prepared for the trip to Alexandria together and left the morning of the play. The walk they planned was silent, after Freya explained what had happened the day they all saw each other last. She was excited to see everyone again, but she knew it would be hard for them all. Seeing the play again, that was what started it all. Freya was only sad that she wasn't there from the very beginning  
  
Return to Me  
  
Chapter 4: Eiko's Dream  
  
Eiko sat in her new room at the Lindblum castle. Three tickets sat in front of her on a small table. She couldn't wait to see everyone. It just wouldn't be the same without Zidane. She got up and made her way quickly towards the garden atop the roof. She leaned on the wall. Eiko's large cross necklace clanged off the wall. She didn't notice it, until it clanged more in the wind.  
  
Eiko reached down and picked up the cross. She was almost eight now. The cross was half the size of her own hand, she smiled as she saw her reflection in the shinny silver. She remembered she bought the cross so whenever she looked at it, it would remind her of Zidane. Eiko lay it down on the half wall's top. The chain was very long on her, the silver reflected off the sun and into the large telescope next to her.  
  
A bright light flashed, Eiko had to cover her eyes with one hand. When the light faded she turned to look out at the sky. She smiled the sun and telescope made a northern light type colors in the sky. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her four jewels. Two if them were from Garnet, and two of them were her own. Although the jewels looked the same, she could still remember which ones were whose.  
  
Garnet's were so clean and shiny, definitely well kept. Her own was rather dirty from the just of Maiden Sari. She stuck the jewels back in her pocket and turned away. Her necklace fell from the ledge causing the colored lights to disappear.  
  
Eiko went back into her room to grab the three tickets. She went quickly to the conference room to see if her new parents were ready to leave for the play. Both of them sat at the long table looking at a small postcard type book. Her new mother looked up and smiled at her, and then back down to the book. It was filled with pictures of the family together, some single pictures of Eiko and other of her with her parents.  
  
"Ready to go yet?" Eiko asked curiously. Moving over to the side of the table were parents sat looking over her father's shoulder at the book. She smiled as she saw the pictures of them all laughing and smiling together. In a way she felt guilty for being so happy, when she knew the others were probably mourning over Zidane but inside she was too.  
  
"In a minute Eiko dear." Lady Hilde said. Her slender hands turning the pages of the small picture book. Eiko was beginning to lose her patients and wanted to leave badly.  
  
"But it's twenty minutes to the play" Eiko said, throwing her arms into her air. Her father wasn't about to tolerate her whiny tone. He pushed his chair out and stood up. Lady Hilde was already standing and took young Eiko's had in her own.  
  
"Alright, lets go Eiko." The Regant said. Eiko took her fathers hand with her free hand and lead them eagerly to the elevator to take them to the airship dock. They were there way to Alexandria to see a play that started it all. 


	5. Chapter 5: Beatrix's Farewell

Last time on Return to Me: "But it's twenty minutes to the play" Eiko said, throwing her arms into her air. Her father wasn't about to tolerate her whiny tone. He pushed his chair out and stood up. Lady Hilde was already standing and took young Eiko's had in her own.  
  
"Alright, lets go Eiko." The Regant said. Eiko took her fathers hand with her free hand and lead them eagerly to the elevator to take them to the airship dock. They were there way to Alexandria to see a play that started it all.  
  
  
  
Return to Me  
  
Chapter 5: Beatrix's Farewell  
  
Beatrix had been alone in her room for quiet some time. She was making the biggest decision of her life. She held the handle of her sword "Save the Queen" in her hand. The beautiful design f the blade shown off the sunlight the beamed through the window. She set the sword onto the table in front of her. Her hand remained on its handle as it slid down it, her fingers feeling the engraved patterns.  
  
Beatrix sigh heavily, her left hand reached up and pulled the gray eyepatch from over her left eye. The eye was shut, looking as if it was sown or swollen shut. Her fingers grazed the area in which an eye used to be settled. She remembered how tender to the touch it was when she first got the patch, but now there was no feeling left in it.  
  
Her eye was gone, but there was small scar tissue around it. Only she knew how her eye was lost. A lot of people didn't even know if she actually lost an eye, many thought she was just wearing the patch for show. It was a birth defect she was born with. Her eye was under developed and her parent's were forced to have it removed. Beatrix's memory was filled with thoughts about her eye. She never thought about it much, but it was a painful time in her life, to learn to live with only one eye.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Beatrix quickly slid the patch back over her scar tissued eye. Steiner prepared the royal chamber seats for the play. Garnet would be in the Queen's seat this time. He left the area to find the Pluto Knights.  
  
It was quiet when he passed Beatrix's chamber. The door was open a crack, so he peaked inside. Beatrix wasn't there, glancing at the large clock on her wall Steiner scurried away. The play was due to start in only half an hour. Beatrix found the young Queen already dressed and brushing her hair. Beatrix reached down and picked up one of the many hair pieces, Garnet looked up at Beatrix puzzled.  
  
"This one Your Majesty, it was the one you wore the night you first met him, almost three long years ago." Beatrix said, with a short smile coming to her lips. Garnet didn't say anything she leaned forward letting the General place the piece on the bottom of her hair. She smiled as she heard the sound of the two sides clasping, and Beatrix dropping her hair onto her back.  
  
"You're leaving aren't you?" Garnet asked, turning from her mirror to the female General. Beatrix looked down slightly and then to her Queen. There was nothing anyone could from Garnet, being so young and a Queen made her wise. Beatrix only hopped that they both were making the right decisions.  
  
"Yes Your Majesty. Captain Steiner is more than able to serve you alone now. Please do not ask me to stay. We both no with the acts I have committed against your mother while she was Queen, I am no longer welcome here by the people of Alexandria." Beatrix said with a large amount of shame in her voice. She seemed to be so sad now that she had changed her ways from a ruthless killer to a human being.  
  
"Please don't be formal with me. If you want to go then please by all means I can't stop you. "Garnet said calmly. Looking up at the General who served her mother so well. Garnet was a strong fighter now and the best summoner around. The only one whom matched wits and ability with her was Eiko whom now lived in Lindblum.  
  
Beatrix left the young Queen's side and went back to her room to find it still vacated. A bag was sitting on the table next to her sword, a bag she had packed before going to see Garnet. She wanted Steiner to burst into the room and force her to stay. That's all that was keeping her lingering in the castle, the thought that Steiner might want her to stay here.  
  
Beatrix slung the bag over her shoulder and looked down at the sword she once called her own. She lifted the it up by the handle and held it up. Turning it slightly so she could see the sharpness of the blade reflect the light onto her face, she smiled for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Well old friend. I guess its time to say good-bye. Everyone has to go sometime and it was only a matter of time before I had to fly away. Don't worry, You'll be in good hands." Dropping the sword to her side, Beatrix left the room she once slept in. Stopping at the door to Steiners chambers, she leaned the sword against the door and walked away. 


	6. Chapter 6: Armant and Quina's Entrance

Last time on Return to Me: Beatrix slung the bag over her shoulder and looked down at the sword she once called her own. She lifted it up by the handle and held it up. Turning it slightly so she could see the sharpness of the blade reflect the light onto her face, she smiled for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Well old friend. I guess its time to say good-bye. Everyone has to go sometime and it was only a matter of time before I had to fly away. Don't worry, you'll be in good hands." Dropping the sword to her side, Beatrix left the room she once slept in. Stopping at the door to Steiner's chambers, she leaned the sword against the door and walked away.  
  
Return to Me  
  
Chapter VI: Armant and Quina Arrive  
  
Armant hurried into the crowd of people waiting for the play to start. He spotted the other six of their little group waiting in almost front row reserved seats. He noticed there was something different about them; they all seemed to be hiding sadness and a longing to see someone, he to felt the same inside.  
  
Of course it was the anniversary of that fateful day. He moseyed over to the rest of them and they all gave him a silent greeting. Armant had lost track of where his female companion was. She was probably searching for someone she knew, or got lost in the crowd. Regardless of that, he took his seat and waited for the play to begin.  
  
Armant took notice that Quina had not arrived yet. Everyone stood once again as Garnet entered the balcony seats, and beckoned everyone down. She took her seat and so did everyone else. Garnet smiled and waved to the group she saw and they all waved back, holding fake smiles on their faces. Freya was the first to greet Armant with verbal words, but he said nothing in return. Laini had followed him in, but she stood by herself near the entrance of the play seating.  
  
Ever since she and Armant had given up their ways as bounty hunters, she seemed to grow rather need y and desperate for Armant's attention. She spent the entire two years following him wherever he went, doing whatever he wanted her to do. It was a big waste of her time in Armant's eyes, but he began to enjoy her company. Armant spotted her standing there and waved her over. She cautiously made her way over to him and he ushered her into the seat next to him. No reason for the young lady to stand up while Armant was more than willing to give up the chair next to him, here was still one more saved up for Quina.  
  
The curtain would lift in ten minutes and the grandest play would begin. Quina hurried to finish setting the table. She set the table for a few extra just in case they had a few quests that wanted to stay for dinner. She couldn't wait to get out of the kitchen and go see her friends. Quickly Quina scuttled back into the kitchen to check on the food.  
  
Quina scurried from pot to pot, smelling and tasting each to check their cooking progress. Making sure each was just right, she'd throw in a little seasoning in one, turn the burner off on another to let cool down, and turning another burner up for more heat! Quina had been working all day to prepare a big feast for the group, making all their favorites. She even made sure to make something special for Zidane.  
  
Quina always made extra because she knew these seven remaining heroes were always full of surprises. She made enough for twenty, seeing that a few of them brought a long a quest. She'd taken' in notice that Freya brought Sir Fratley and Laini was with Armant, but there was no Beatrix to be found. Shaking the thought out of her head she threw off her apron, catching it on her large tongue. With the assistance of a few other cooks, they were able to free Quina from the apron's hold.  
  
Grabbing her ticket from the pocket of her soiled apron, she hurried to get to the ticket booth before it closed. She still had her chief's hat on, which always completed her goofy ensemble. Pushing her way through the standing crowd, she spotted everyone sitting down. Her eyes went wide when she saw the six small Vivi's as if they were food. Quina is always hungry and willing to eat another that looks like food to her. Everyone turned their attention to the theater ship and the curtain raised and Baku stepped out onto the stage. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Show Must Go On

Last time one Return to Me: Grabbing her ticket from the pocket of her soiled apron, she hurried to get to the ticket booth before it closed. She still had her chief's hat on, which always completed her goofy ensemble. Pushing her way through the standing crowd, she spotted everyone sitting down. Her eyes went wide when she saw the six small Vivi's as if they were food. Quina is always hungry and willing to eat another that looks like food to her. Everyone turned their attention to the theater ship and the curtain raised and Baku stepped out onto the stage.  
  
Return to Me  
  
Chapter VII: The Show Must Go On  
  
Although he was gone, Zidane's part in the play had been filled with another bandit they picked up within the time of the past two years. They all never realized it but Zidane did mean a great deal to the gang and to everyone in it. Blank was especially hurt when he found out the events that brought Zidane to his tragic end. In request by the Queen, they were there to perform "I Want To Be Your Canary."  
  
"We lay our first scene at the castle, Princess Cornelia has been torn from her lover Marcus by her father's demands. Your Royal Majesty, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix, and our roof top viewers, Tantalus proudly presents "I Want To Be Your Canary!" Baku announced, portraying the role of King Leo.  
  
Marcus stepped onto the stage, fully cloaked complete with a large brown hood covering his head and face. Underneath he wore his usual clothing but this costume was made to hold the identity of the portrayer. The Princess Cornelia was played by Ruby whom was a wonderful actress indeed. The play began with the two young lovers conversing.  
  
"Shan't you call me Princess, it does not suit me!" Cornelia exclaimed, falling into her lovers' arms. Her cheeks wet with tears and the sobs heard in her voice.  
  
"Come with me, we shall flee the tortures of this life and start anew." Marcus said laying Cornelia's head onto his shoulder.  
  
"What great pondering does my love suggest? Meet me at the boat dock first thing in the morn?" Cornelia's voice was fully of worry and doubt of her lovers plan.  
  
"Would it not make thy love happy to marry such a lowly peasant as I?" Marcus said, a stale tone in his voice.  
  
"Wrong love, once I marry thee I shall throw away my title and bearings and I shall to be a lowly peasant such as thee call thyself."  
  
"Then met me first thing at the boat dock. I shall await thee three when the first roaster crows!"  
  
"Aye! Thou shall be there before the crowing has begun. We shant waste any time in our new life together" Cornelia exclaimed. A large smile crossed Marcus' face.  
  
"Thou shall await you at the dock, good night thy love sleep well." Marcus said, letting go of Cornelia's hands and slipping away into the shadows. Cornelia pondered awhile about her escape from the castle into the morn, not knowing the traitorous Black was listening in.  
  
"Good moron to ye Princess, I's couldn't help over-hearing you and the scandalous Marcus be leaving first thing tomorrow." Blank said, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Good day to you my good sir. What new shave you brought me of my love and traitorous father!" Black slowly walked over to the Princess, with one balled fist.  
  
"Thou bring this!" Only news of your father's wishes." Black said, driving his balled fisted into Cornelia's stomach. The young Princess gasped, and fell unconscious into Blank's arms.  
  
The scene shifted to Cornelia lying on her royal bed. The curtains were closed around her. When she awoke she pulled them back, sliding off the bed top onto the floor. She walked quietly to her bedroom door, holding her bruised and painful stomach. The door was locked from the outside, using all her forced Cornelia tried to open it. There was something outside blocking it as well.  
  
Outside the door she could hear the voice of her father, his words he could not make out. Cornelia looked to her bedroom clock, and there was only twenty minutes till the hour that the roaster crowed. She quickly gathered her things into a small bag, and all her money into a smaller bag she slipped into her pocket. Cornelia went up close to her bedroom window and examined it.  
  
Picking up her vanity chair with a firm grip, she smashed the window into tiny shards of glass. Dropping her bag out the window, she used her arm wrapped in a towel to clear the sides of the shards so she could slip out it. By the time Cornelia's father and Blank got into the room, Cornelia had already slipped out the window and was running at full speed for the boat docks.  
  
Blank quickly scrambled out the window and started after Cornelia. She dropped her bag because it was slowing her down, but made sure to keep the bag of gil in her pocket. Blank got tripped up on the handles of the bag, but was still hot on Cornelia's tail. Blank quickly caught up with the Princess and tackled her to the ground. 


	8. Chapter 8: Return to Me

Last time on Return to Me: Picking up her vanity chair with a firm grip, she smashed the window into tiny shards of glass. Dropping her bag out the window, she used her arm wrapped in a towel to clear the sides of the shards so she could slip out it. By the time Cornelia's father and Blank got into the room, Cornelia had already slipped out the window and was running at full speed for the boat docks.  
  
Blank quickly scrambled out the window and started after Cornelia. She dropped her bag because it was slowing her down, but made sure to keep the bag of gil in her pocket. Blank got tripped up on the handles of the bag, but was still hot on Cornelia's tail. Blank quickly caught up with the Princess and tackled her to the ground.  
  
Return to Me  
  
Chapter VIII: Return to Me  
  
Marcus stood at the boat dock along with Cinna. It was long past the hour that the two lovers were supposed to meet and depart on their new life together. Marcus carried with him a bag containing some clothes and some items they would need for the trip to where ever they were going. He only had two thousand gil in his pocket, he hopped that would be enough to get them started.  
  
Cinna shook his head. He couldn't wait for Marcus any longer. His ship was suppose to set sail two hours ago, but because Marcus was his friend he waited and believed him when he said that his love would be coming. Cinna's crews were all yelling at him to get on the boat, they were going to miss an important deadline in delivering their passengers and cargo. Cinna placed his hand on Marcus' shoulder.  
  
"The boat cannot wait any longer Marcus, we will depart with or without ye and your so called love." Cinna's hand slid from his friends shoulder as he turned around and headed for his boat. He lifted the large rope from the pier's holding steak and gave the signal to his boat's captain and they departed.  
  
Marcus did nothing; just bowed his head in shame. He just could not accept the face that Cornelia wasn't coming. Cinna had exited the stage, portraying the ship leaving the port. Cornelia lay in her bed, Blank stood inside the room guarding the door. The clock chimed seven, the hour she was suppose to be gone over four hour over.  
  
Marcus looked up into the sky as if he was looking for the answers there. A heavy sigh exited his mouth. He was heart broken and full of grief and worry over his lost love Cornelia. Could she really have betrayed him and not come today on purpose? Was she trying to save him by asking him to go? He worked up the courage to speak.  
  
"Oh dear me, where is thy love Cornelia? The hour of our departure is long past. I do not understand her meaning of not coming? What has kept my love from meeting me here in the hour of this moron?" Marcus turned his back to the boat dock, clenching his fists at this own word. Slowly he let his fingers fall back down to a straight hand, easing his own pain from his own words.  
  
"No, it was her fathers ways that kept her from coming. I should have stayed with her until the hour that the roaster crowed. Then we'd be guaranteed our new lasting life together. How can King Leo keep interfering with our plans, with our love? It's not right for them to keep medalling in the life we are trying to start together." Marcus world around quickly, looking up to the full moon that just crossed the set behind him.  
  
"Oh torturous moon! Tell me why! Tell me where she is! Tell me all I want to know! Please grant me my one with and bring my beloved Garnet to me!"  
  
With those last few words, who was thought to be Marcus was actually Zidane! 


End file.
